Song drabbles
by xipeek
Summary: Naomily/LilyKat. 8 oneshots as long as the song allowed me to write. T for safety


8 Song drabbles (write as long as the song is going on, stop when it stops) Not beta'ed, mistakes are mine, the rush doesn't help...

Naomily/LilyKat depending on the songs.

Enjoy =)

**It's all over – the broken family band**

_And kiss your beautiful eyelids._

She didn't want that. She couldn't handle it anymore, but she didn't want that either. Breaking her own heart to try to save another one. Some people may have thought it was very brave. She just thought it was the most stupid thing she'd ever done. The look on _her_ face, the tears down _her_ cheeks. That was a defeat, she had been wrong to do it and here they were standing now. She had to bite her lip not to cry, too. She had to be the strong one, to look like she was sure about her decision, to convince them both that it was the best thing to do. Her hand reached blonde hair, started stroking it lightly. She wanted to stop Lily's shoulder from shaking, she wanted to make her smile as she always did, she wanted to forget this moment, to dig these tears and this pain deep down where she could never remember it. She got lost into the blue eyes once more, one last time, and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud in the Sky – Archive<strong>

_Feel the warm further rise_

"This one looks like a foot" Kat said before lightly kicking Lily's foot with her own.

It was almost nothing, could have seemed innocent, quickly forgotten if Lily's fingers hadn't found Kat's just moment after that.

"Looks more like a hat to me, but whatever you say KitKat" the blonde answered in a mocking tone.

Kathryn just shrugged, which consisted in rubbing against Lily's shoulder since they were both lying on the grass. The sun was gracing them with its presence, which was rare enough for them to enjoy it till dawn.

They were supposed to go to the park and do lots of things, but fate decided otherwise. It wasn't awkward, it wasn't weird. They were close, everybody knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>Bliss – Muse<strong>

_Everything about you is so easy to love_

"I'm not in love with you. I swear I'm not, why can't you get that?"

Naomi kept repeating it to a very sceptic spectator.

Her reflection wasn't really receptive, and she thought that maybe Emily would be less hard to convince than herself. She flinched at that realisation and sit on the border of her bed. She stared into the mirror, stared at herself. That tall teenager with peroxyde blonde hair and bright blue eyes. How could she do that? How could Emily take all her pride, happinness – she was happy before wasn't she? – and make her world fall appart with just one smile? She couldn't do that, it should be forbidden. Since when could other people be her reason to live anyway? Since when did Emily become that person?

* * *

><p><strong>Hell is round the corner – Tricky<strong>

_Heat from the sun someday slowly passes; until then you have to live with yourself_

Kat's hand drifted to Lily's waist so easily, so naturally that if they weren't so focused on each other's presence, Lily may have said something teasing about that. She couldn't sense anything else that the warmth of Kat's fingertips and the burning trails they were leaving down her back. The sensuous music in the background was almost encouraging this dance, the beat initiated the rhythme of their bodies moving together simultaneously as if they were one. Kat forgot everything about her doubts and fears and let her head rest on the blonde's shoulder; it suited so well that it seemed like it was its belonging place. She had thought once that letting go completely with Lily would be her personal hell; allowed to touch but not sure how far she could go. She lifted up her head and softly kissed the blonde's cheek, shivering under the sensation of their skins contact. Hell doesn't always look like what we're expecting.

* * *

><p><strong>Jump In - High Places<strong>

_If we never take the first step, we cannot go too far_

She had to. She knew it would be freezing, she knew she would suffocate but well. A girl has to do what a girl has to do. Lily was looking at her, waiting for her to be ready. Or maybe she was detailing every curb of her body like sometimes Kat enjoyed to do. She imagined the thoughts of the tall blonde, and it brought up some pictures that immediately warmed her up. She tried to restrain the blush from invading her cheeks and nodded slightly, giving the signal. They started to shoot again. The girls giggleded at their nakedness and though it was in the script, they both thought they would have had the same reaction in such a situation. Kat felt the touch of Lily on her back and before she knew, she was pushed in the lake. Truth to be told, she was wet before actually entering the water.

* * *

><p><strong>It's my own cheating heart that makes me cry – Glasvegas<strong>

_until my paranoia kicks in then I'll accuse her_

And she wondered how she could have forgotten that face, because now that she'd seen her again, it was like printed in her mind.

It had been what, four or five years at most. Skins was one of the greatest adventure of her life, and the moving on had been as hard as expected. She had loved these people so much, they had lived together for so long that she had felt like losing a whole part of her family when it came to an end. And there was Kathryn, Kat, always half sweet and half sour. They promised to each other to stay in touch, and they did the first year, because they simply couldn't break the link that early and that abruptly. But then Lily realised that it would never end if neither of them took a step back. It would never end and the longer it was going on, the more it'd hurt. So she did it, she cut it, she stopped calling and writing.

And now, now that Kathryn was in front of her, she couldn't believe that these deep brown eyes had ever been out of her mind, out of her heart. She felt a pang of guilt for never explaining her, never saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not your toy – La Roux<strong>

_You don't like me you just want the attention_

Yes, no. You can't do that now. Push-me pull-me, I'm not playing anymore. I want to hate you so I don't risk everything again. I'm sorry I acted like a bitch this summer, I guess my heart has its own self-consciousness and was just trying to protect me. Maybe it hasn't forgotten yet how it's been broken. I think the worst part is that you're not even playing. You're serious about us now that I've finally dragged myself out of the trap that you are KitKat. You're not even conscious of it, how you attract people like a magnet. Or maybe you are now, now that you've told me about your feelings, exactly a year after I told you about mine. This is a very bad timing you know.

Lily had thought about everything she would tell Kat, because they clearly had to talk. She had every reason not to want this, not to fall again.

And yet, when Kathryn came, took her hand and asked her why she didn't want her, the only sincere answer she gave was "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>The Creationist - Kerli<strong>

_Life is my creation it's my best friend, imagination is my defense_

"So I snapped my fingers and trees came out of the ground, and they built a sort of roof above my head you see? So I kept walking through the woods and arrived in front of the biggest house I've ever seen but the door was locked so I thought, well, I can do what I want here, and the moment I visualised the door opening from itself, it did! Right in front of my eyes Lils"

"Really?" Lily asked with a mocking grin stuck on her face.

"Well yeah, what'd you think? I'm that great babe. But well, whatever, listen to what happens next you won't believe it"

"Kat, come on, it was only a dream"

"God you're so down on earth sometimes Lily, it's sad." Kat said, rolling her eyes.


End file.
